


You and I epilogue

by Utsukishi



Series: You and I [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: F/F, M/M, epilogue to you and i
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-15
Updated: 2017-05-15
Packaged: 2018-11-01 05:23:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10915197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Utsukishi/pseuds/Utsukishi
Summary: Most things that happen after the original timeline of 'you and I'





	You and I epilogue

**Author's Note:**

> reading 'You and I' would help considering this fic makes no sense without it?

**A year later…**

Magnus watched as Alec moved around their shared apartment with grace. Madzie was currently at one of her Friend’s house for the weekend which left the two alone. Magnus had been slowly working with his father, planning to take over the company at one point. They had come to an agreement about his time management and about how he wanted to run the company. Spending a few days with his father had been awkward but they managed to get along. Alec, on the other hand, could take time off whenever he pleased as long as he managed to meet his deadlines. His dream was to become an author but he currently worked at a magazine company, writing short stories and articles for each issue. Due to finishing his work early, he had the weekend to himself. “What are you looking for, love?” Magnus asked as he leaned over the sofa to see where Alec was going next.

“You know how you did those sketches?” Alec asked as he began looking through Magnus’ various sketchpads. They didn’t have many secrets. Sure, Magnus would fail to tell Alec about some arguments between him and his father and Alec would sometimes fail to mention he met his mother at the store, but they trusted each other. If they didn’t talk about something, they had a good reason, and the other trusted them enough to not ask.

“You’ll have to be a bit more specific, Alexander. I’ve sketched clothes, sceneries, you, maybe a few objects such as a vase of flowers.” He paused as he noticed Alec flipping through his most recently filled sketchbook, a visible blush spreading from his neck to his face. “More of you when you’re asleep beside me on the bed, you napping on the sofa, and you concentrating on your work. I’m taking advantage of you allowing me to sketch you.” Magnus chuckled when Alec quickly shut the notebook.

“The fashion ones. Helen told me that her parents are looking for a new designer for their company. I thought she could show them your sketches.” Magnus blinked and stared at Alec in shock. “I-I mean if it’s alright with you… only if you agree of course.” Alec made his way towards Magnus, only then noticing the sketchpad with the sketches he was on about sat at the coffee table.

“Of course I agree.” Magnus grinned and watched Alec as he sat down next to him. “I would never turn down such an amazing offer.” Moving to sit closer to his boyfriend, Magnus glanced down at his sketchpad and felt himself smiling. He had always been interested in fashion but never considered a career out of it. Once he was in charge of a part of his father’s business, he could consider applying for a fashion course at university.

“Great. I’ll message her later since she’s on a date with Aline now.” Magnus hummed and they both decided to put on a film before ordering food. Although they could have gone to a restaurant, they both wanted to just spent time with each other. They were halfway through a film when Magnus spoke up.

“Alexander, I understand if you don’t feel the same way about me but I do believe I should say this.” Alec was about to interrupt but Magnus shook his head. “After my break up with Camille, I was hesitant to be in a relationship as I did not want someone to break my heart again. You, however, made me realise it was okay to love.” Smiling at the fact that Alec quickly blushed, Magnus continued, not caring if his feelings were reciprocated. “I love you, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”

* * *

Clary has been pacing around for the past hour. They were in Isabelle’s apartment that was still quite near the school. They had finished school almost a month beforehand with exceptional grades and had applied for various jobs. Isabelle had managed to go through the year without her parents’ help. They had sent her money for the first 6 months but when she told them she was still with Clary, they cut all contact off. Luckily, she already had found an apartment by then and had barely moved in. She found a part-time job that paid well enough to survive. It was hard but she was managing. Clary, on the other hand, had finally managed to get her mother to understand that she wasn’t changing her mind about her career. The university se had hoped to go to had no spaces left for the year but assured her she would have high chances for next year.

Lost in her thoughts of the past year, Isabelle missed Clary’s conversation over the phone. “Iz?” Looking up, Isabelle looked up at Clary. She was now stood over her. “Did you hear what I said?”

“Sorry. I was lost in thought.” She smiled and watched as gently shook her head. “What did you say?”

“I got the call from the gallery.” She announced with a grin and Isabelle grinned back, already knowing how it went. “They said they would be happy to offer me an apprenticeship.”

“That’s great!” Isabelle pulled Clary closer, feeling happy for her girlfriend. It wasn’t the best gallery in town but it was still considered well-known. Clary had applied to it in hopes of at least being given an opportunity to attend the interview but they had accepted just a week later. Although Isabelle hadn’t had the best of luck with getting a good job of her own, she was still happy Clary was getting somewhere with her dream job.

“Iz, you’re spacing out again.” Clary mumbled as she pressed a soft kiss on Isabelle’s neck.

“I’m just thinking about everything that happened.” She muttered and then, before Clary could say anything else, she decided to finally tell Clary how she truly felt. It wasn’t hard to realise how she felt especially after their date at the art gallery. Watching Clary talk about what each painting meant had made her realise that her feelings went beyond a simple ‘like.’ “I love you.” It was a whisper but she felt Clary freeze for a moment. She gave Isabelle no time to start panicking though.

“I love you too.” 

* * *

 

**5 years later…**

“Raphael?” Simon called from the kitchen, hoping that his boyfriend would finally show up. They had finished eating dinner and Simon went to make them dessert. Raphael went to take a quick shower but it was taking far too long. Or perhaps Simon simply felt like he was taking forever because he wished to propose.

“Dios, Simon. How many times do you plan to call out for me? I’ve been gone for just over 10 minutes.” Raphael showed up at the kitchen door and Simon barely heard him talking. They had lived together for 3 years now but this was a sight to behold. Raphael was fresh out of the shower, wearing only boxers. He was drying his hair with one of the smaller white towels. It wasn’t a rare sight but he was also smiling and looking at Simon as if he was the best thing in the world.

“This was supposed to be romantic but God, Raphael, please marry me?” Simon blurted out and took the ring out of his jean pocket. It was silent for a few moments and Raphael stared at Simon without his expression changing. There was a flicker of doubt and confusion in his eyes and Simon almost wanted to take it all back.

“Simon-”

“No. It’s fine. I get it. I asked at the wrong time and we should have discussed this and-” his rambling was cut off when Raphael kissed him. Before he could react, the kiss was over.

“Yes. I was hoping to ask you but yes.” Simon grinned at the response and Raphael kissed him again.

* * *

**2 years later…**

After a few years, Magnus had finally began managing most of the private island he owned with his father. Despite most meetings being held over Skype conversations, he enjoyed visiting the island with his fiancé. Alec suggested getting married there and although neither were in a hurry to have the wedding yet, they both knew how they wanted it to go. The previous year they had adopted Max, a child that was left on the sidewalk near their house. At first, they weren’t sure if they wanted to keep a five year old child, especially since they had barely parted with Madzie who went to university. She was old enough to be left alone at the age of 16 but neither felt comfortable with going too far without her.

When the doctors announced that Max wasn’t a healthy child, they began to wonder if perhaps their home was a loving enough place. After getting more detail and finding out that he had asthma, the two ended up adopting him. Before the adoption was finalised, they both researched the topic and did their best to show they knew what to do in emergencies.

Magnus was on his way home. He had finished running his errands, which involved taking Chairman Meow to the vet and almost adopting another kitten, when he turned the corner and almost bumped into a woman. “Oh, I’m so sorry.” The woman apologised then looked back down onto her phone, sighing. Something in Magnus told him he should try helping with whatever she might have problems with.

“It’s fine. Is there anything I can help you with?” He asked and smiled down at her.

“Not unless you’re willing to adopt a child?” That was how Magnus ended up going home and dragging Alec to the nearby orphanage. There had been an 8 year old child that no one wanted to adopt, and after 4 years, the orphanage grew worried. It wasn’t uncommon for children to be raised in an orphanage but this peculiar boy refused to even talk to anyone. After meeting the boy, Magnus had managed to make the boy open up a little and both Alec and him decided to adopt the boy. They learned his name was Rafael and he ended up getting along with Max.

3 years later, they got married, only a few months after attending Clary and Isabelle’s wedding.


End file.
